mx3fandomcom-20200214-history
20 spørgsmål - Laurits
1) Vi er alle SINless her på disse kanter, men hvordan påvirker det dig? ... 2) 85% af landets befolkning er stadig SINners med alt fra menneskerettigheder og gratis skolegang inkluderet, hvad synes du om dem? ... 3) Shadowrunning er farligt arbejde, godt betalt for en SINless, men det involvere stadig at der bliver skudt på dig et par gange om måneden. Hvorfor løber du? Det bli'r næsten ik' mere simpelt. Splid og disharmoni ligger bare til min natur, så hvorfor ik'? 4) Før eller siden må det jo stoppe, hvad vil få dig til at "gå på pension". Pension? Hmm, måske den dag jeg mister begge ben. Jeg har iværtfald ingen planer, om at blive en tin dåse... 5) Mer' vil ha' mer, hvem misunder du og hvorfor? Enhver person med mere end mig! "Mer' vil ha' mer", ik'? 6) Familie har vi alle, hvordan spænder du med resten af dit blod? De gamle, er wage slaves. Vi taler ikke med hinanden mere... Min små bro og jeg, ser hinanden oftere end hvad er godt, siden vi er medlemmer af samme lodge. Han er altid så fragging perfekt, men han er squ stadig min bror. 7) Shadowrunning er hårdt arbejde, hvordan lyder din rutine før du tager på arbejde, hvilke ritualer hører der til? Et skænk til Loke, og et eller to til mig. Hvis jeg forventer problemer, skader det ik' at ære hele flokken... 8) Hvordan kom du dig over dit første mord (fordi, be honest du har jo prøvet det) ... 9) På en lysere tone, hvad er top 5 most played musik numre på din playlist, er du til Goblinrock eller synthpop? Norse, Freak, Post, Neo og Cyber er allesammen gode Folk genre til et mere afslappet humør. På arbejdet foretrækker jeg Uplift, Orchestral, Goa, Psy og Folk Trance. Jeg vil egentligt sige jeg er til det meste musik, så længe ikke er noget af det der elver fis, eller bare generelt upassende (synthpop er upassende). 10) Hvad har du af hobbyer? Det er måske ikke så meget en hobby, som det er en livstil, men jeg bruger meget tid på min Asatro. Guder kræver dyrkelse, opmærksomhed og respekt, det er noget selv jeg ved. Udover det gør jeg vedligeholdelse af min bue til en kunst. Som Runner er det vigtigt at dit hardware er up-to-date. Hvis jeg har fritid til overs, er det altid godt med en grov praktisk joke.. 11) Hvem er din ældste ven, beskriv ham/hende/den Gere, The Definately-not-a-wolf. Jeg har kun kendt ham i 6 år, og jeg ved langt fra så meget om ham, som jeg burde. Han er fra et eller andet sted i Norge, men taler sjældent om sig selv. Det kan man vel heller ikke bebrejde ham når han er Runner. Jeg mødte ham tilbage i København, hvor han blev viklet ind i noget mystisk gøgl. Hvis ikke jeg lige var taget afsted til Odense med min bror, ville jeg nok havde undersøgt det. Men han overlevede det iværtfaldt, og nu er han her i Odense... 12) Hvem "kæmper" du for? Loke... og mig selv? 13) På vej gennem livet taber vi uværgeligt lidt undervejs, hvad er den vigtigste ting du har måtte efterlade (alt fra et koncept til et fysisk objekt) Mit ry og min tiltro, ikke engang de andre goder eller min egen bror, stoler fuldt ud på mig... Det var squ da for Helheims skyld ik' min vilje at fragge det op! 14) Der er altid et element der ikke passer en i stereotypen, et såkaldt quirk. hvad er dit (f.eks. Jeg er vegetar der går barfodet hele sommeren, men støtter udvikling af GMO'er) Jeg er en dværg... "Homo Sapiens Pumilianus" eller noget... De fleste dværge, slikker røv på megacorps (HA! Det er sikkert derfor de kalder os PumiliANUS...), imens jeg vælger at spilde min tid på praktisk humor, og den slags drek. 15) Hvad er det der gør dig bange, ikke får dig til at skrige, men gør dig rigtigt bange, ikke så du får mareridt men bliver vågen hele natten. Isolation... Ikke de der fjollede pude-celler, man altid ser i trids, mere den sociale slags. Jeg ville være fragged uden venner, og desvære er jeg forfærdelig til at finde venner... 16) Man kan sige meget om en mand ud fra hans interiør design, beskriv din lejlighed (max 5 linjer) ... 17) Engang var vi alle erhverspraktikanter, hvor har du lært dine evner? Til dels guider Loke mig, men resten har jeg lært gennem mange forskellige andre Runners. De fleste vil bare have noget ud af det, hvor andre bare vil fragge mig for underholdning. Det meste proffesionelle hjælp jeg har fået er gennem min ven Gere. 18) Nævn en af dine fordomme (ja du har dem) Du kan aldrig stole på elvere, de er allesammen onde og spiser blomster, og sådan noget shit! 19) Som barn drømte jeg om at blive maskin ingeniør. Hvad var din barnedrøm ... 20) nu vil jeg blive forfatter. Hvad er din drøm nu? ...